Viva Las Vegas
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1963 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 2 ( ) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Original) Yellow (Y.M.C.A) (Remake) |gc = (Original) Yellow Orange (Y.M.C.A) (Remake) |pictos = 66 (JD2) 68 (GH) |nowc = VivaLasVegas |from = movie }}"Viva Las Vegas" by is featured on and . Appearances of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man that is dressed like a charro; he wears a red-green sombrero, a brown jacket and brown pants, and red spurs. Remake In the remake, very few changes were made. He is more realistic and he has a lighter color palette, as well as having some red parts of his costume turned into a dark shade of beige. Also, his face is less visible. Vivalasvegas coach 1@2x.png|Original Vivalasvegas coach 1 big.png|Remake Background It strongly resembles an oasis in a desert (which is a reference to Las Vegas); there are cacti in the background and a lit neon sign board. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine. However, on the Xbox 360 version of , there are 2 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Quickly "shoot" the ground with your gun fingers before the start of the third verse. Gold Move 4: Put your imaginary guns back into their imaginary holders. Vivalasvegas gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 ( ) Gold Move 1 ( - Xbox 360) Vivalasvegas gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game (Gold Move 1 in the Xbox 360 version of ) Vivalasvegas gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 ( ) Gold Move 2 ( - Xbox 360) Vivalasvegas gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game (Gold Move 2 in the Xbox 360 version of ) Appearances in Mashups Viva Las Vegas is featured in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Maneater '' * ''Moves Like Jagger * You're the First, the Last, My Everything * Tribal Dance Captions Viva Las Vegas appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Mexican Guns * Tex Mex Rodeo * Viva Sombrero Trivia *In and the Wii version of Greatest Hits, Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 come instantly one after the other. They can be described as separate moves if you watch a person perform the song. When the Gold Moves comes along, and you get a YEAH!, the YEAH! bubble moves in and out three times, like three normal moves would. However, only one pictogram describes 3 Gold Moves which may be confusing and is only counted as a single Gold Move on the Xbox version of Greatest Hits. **This is not the only time this happened, in the fanmade for HandClap, one Gold Move is counted twice for remote based consoles. *This dancer is in Y.M.C.A. as P3 in ''Just Dance 2014'' with a recolored palette and slightly modified costume. His clothes are more realistic. **''Y.M.C.A. also reuses some moves from this dancer. *The dancer has an avatar available in ''Just Dance 2014; you can get it along with Troublemaker's mashup in May. *This is the first song that mentions Las Vegas in the title, followed by Waking Up in Vegas. **It's also the first song to have the name of a place in its title. *This is the second song by Elvis Presley in the series. *In the Just Dance 2 square, the coach's glove is on his left hand. *A sticker of the song's sign can be unlocked in by dancing to Old Town Road (Remix) (Line Dance Version) three times. Gallery Game Files VivaLasVegas cover jd2.png|''Viva Las Vegas'' Vivalasvegassqa.png|''Viva Las Vegas'' (Greatest Hits) Vivalasvegas_cover_generic.png|''Viva Las Vegas'' (Remake) Avatarsjd4_005.png|Avatar on 39.png|Avatar on 39333.png|Avatar on and later games 461.png|''Y.M.C.A.'' Avatar on and later games viva las vegas pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Vivalasvegas jd2 background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots lasvegasmenu.png|''Viva Las Vegas'' on the Just Dance 2 menu Vivalasvegas jd2 ready.png| ready screen Vivalasvegas jdgh menu wii.png|''Viva Las Vegas'' on the menu (Wii) Vivalasvegas jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Others Ymca_coach_3_bigA.png|Coach appearance in Y.M.C.A Videos Official Music Video Elvis Presley - Viva las vegas HD Gameplays Just Dance 2 Viva Las Vegas Viva Las Vegas - Just Dance Greatest Hits (HD 60FPS) Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Viva Las Vegas Just Dance 2 - Viva Las Vegas by Elvis Presley References Site Navigation de:Viva Las Vegas es:Viva Las Vegas Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Country Songs Category:Songs by Elvis Presley Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Remade Songs